unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who, otherwise known as The Doctor, is a doctor that is too stupid to remember who he is. George W. Bush found, captured, and raised his tax on him in order to kill him. Thus, The Doctor died of a tax overdose. He came back to life and decided to name himself Dr. Who and work with the Cbeebies Army. He lives in a box near the edge of Toad Town. Crashing in the Mushroom Kingdom One day, The Doctor was flying through space in his blue box when the Shroobs saw him and shot him out of the sky. He crash-landed in Toad Town, where he was presumed dead. Then, he regenerated, giving himself a total makeover. Nobody cared. After that, he was tracked down and arrested by George W. Bush, who wanted to harness his power to give himself a makeover as well. Unfortunately, he failed, so he had to throw The Doctor's body in a dumpster. There, The Doctor came back to life and was found by the CBeebies Army. Thus, he decided to join their ranks. Joining the CBeebies The Doctor joined the CBeebies, who started messing around in the Mushroom Kingdom until they were caught and accused of terrorism. All of them were arrested except The Doctor, who was personally executed by George W. Bush. Then, Bush threw The Doctor's body out the window, where he regenerated once again. (Seriously, doesn't Dubya ever learn?) However, at this point, a race of beans from the future began to invade the planet. These beans were called the Toclafane, which is an abbreviation for "Too Classy For Bane" (don't ask how that works). Thus, it was up to The Doctor to stop them. Stopping the Toclafane The Doctor had returned to his box, which was also his house, which was also a spaceship, which was also a time machine, only to find that it had malfunctioned. It had opened a portal into the future, which is the kind of thing that happens if you leave your house for too long. This portal had summoned the Toclafane, a race of beans from the future, where everyone had been turned into beans for some reason. One of the most powerful members of the Toclafane was Popple, who was a self-proclaimed "Shadow Thief". This was because he made a career out of kidnapping the future versions of Shadow Kirby, Shadow Mario, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Basically, he was a professional kidnapper. Anyway, The Doctor managed to defeat the Toclafane by hiring Wario and paying him 950 tuxedos for his trouble (The Doctor has no money, but he does have loads of identical, fancy suits). Wario managed to eat half the Toclafane before he let out an earth-shattering fart that destroyed Toad Town, which was later rebuilt. The remaining Toclafane were killed in the explosion, but one of them managed to survive: Popple, of course! He hid in the shadows, ironically enough, and managed to get a job working for George W. Bush. To this day, Popple frequently appears on George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. Personality The Doctor is a weirdo, an amnesiac, and a bum. Some even say he is an alien, but he can't remember if this is true or not. He does, however, have a heroic side, as he managed to stop the Toclafane before they overran the Mushroom Kingdom. Trivia * If he ruled the world, he would bring "Disney Cinemagic" over to the United States Category:Parodies from other series Category:Doctors Category:Cbeebies Army Members Category:Guys Category:Wanted Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens